


Wrong In All The Right Ways

by Lil_Bee007



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Bee007/pseuds/Lil_Bee007
Summary: Adam is touring with Queen in Europe and they are coming to Finland, where Adam’s ex-boyfriend Sauli lives. Adam invites Sauli over to his hotel room just to hang out as friends. Or so he thinks…





	Wrong In All The Right Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here we go. My first fanfic ever! I've been lurking around here for quite a while and finally had the balls to contribute with something I've written. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! I haven't thought yet about continuing the story, it all depends on your reactions. Also, please note that English is not my first language. Okay guys, hope you enjoy!

Adam exhaled deeply and slumped onto the couch in the backstage room, feeling completely exhausted. He had just thrown a concert in Helsinki together with Queen and he was pretty satisfied with everything. The crowd had been exited and loud and given the band furious applauds in the end. He had had a few beers too much before the concert and drank some champagne from the bottle on stage so he was feeling a bit tipsy. 

He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror while washing his hands. His eyeliner was a bit smudged and his temples were shiny with sweat, but he was smiling. For some reason his thoughts went to the upcoming night alone at a luxury hotel, and he started feeling quite lonely. And also, horny.  
  
Adam went back to the backstage lounge. The other band members hadn’t arrived yet. He went to the small fridge feeling thirsty. The beer bottle looked tempting, he could almost taste the cold and refreshing drink, but he took some mineral water instead. He was just about to go back when he changed his mind. “Oh, fuck it”, he thought and opened the beer as well. He knew the alcohol wouldn’t ease his sexual thoughts but he just had to give in.

The phone on the table next to him buzzed and he looked at it, raising his eyebrows. He had no idea who back home in LA would message him at this time, considering the time difference. He saw Sauli’s name on the screen and couldn’t help smiling when opening the message from him.  
  
“Hey man! Saw u r having a concert tonight here, how was it!? Glad to see it was sold out : )”

Adam hesitated answering the message. He felt incredibly happy that Sauli had remembered such thing, considering they hadn’t seen each other for almost a year, just exchanged some texts every now and then. Still, he couldn’t help having pictures of Sauli’s toned body flashing in his mind. He remembered so many details about the man and the times they had spent together. At first Adam thought that he should send back something very casual and general, stopping the conversation before it even began. He took a few deep breaths, gulped down his beer and thought “fuck it” again. He felt he was giving in to so many temptations tonight but he just couldn’t resist it.

“The concert was great, thx! Are u free tonight? Wanna hang out and grab a beer somewhere?”  
  
He saw Sauli being online and starting typing immediately. The waiting was killing Adam and he tapped his fingers impatiently against the table.  
“Sure, why not! Just tell me when & where”, was the answer from Sauli.  
Adam thought for a second. He needed to shower in any case, so he should get to his hotel room where he had already stayed the previous night. Adam wrote Sauli back, asking him to be at the hotel in two hours. He gave Sauli the room number and told that he could just knock on the door when he arrived.  
“See u there then : )” wrote Sauli back and Adam grinned by himself, his thoughts flying all over the place already. He quickly got up and started packing his stuff from the backstage.

……

Sauli stepped into the elevator and pressed the button up to the 5th floor. He looked at himself in the sparklingly clean mirror, fixing his hair a bit. He looked down at the champagne bottle in his hand and felt a little hesitant. Was it too much? Would it look like he was trying too hard? The sales clerk at the liquor store had recommended the champagne to him. It was not overly expensive but quite fancy anyway. Sauli could feel the butterflies in his stomach as the elevator beeped and the doors opened. He took a deep breath, stepped out and started walking towards the right door.  
  
Inside the hotel room Adam was almost ready. He had showered, shaved, brushed his teeth and applied some more makeup. He felt too lazy to completely wash it off and do it all over again, so this would have to do. He rummaged through his suitcase and found a more relaxed outfit than the leather one he had worn on stage. He had just pulled the shirt over his head when he heard a knock on the door. Adam closed his suitcase quickly and with a few long steps he was at the door. He took a quick look in the mirror and inhaled deeply.  
  
“Wow!” was all Sauli could think of when the tall man opened the door and looked at him with his piercing blue eyes.  
  
“Hey man, good to see you”, said Sauli and smiled, even though he actually wanted to say something a lot more exciting, praising Adam at least for his gorgeous looks and the way his cologne smelled.  
  
“I brought you a little something. It’s, umm… just some sparkling wine, nothing fancy, you know…” Sauli mumbled and immediately regretted his overly modest way of expressing things.  
  
“Hi there, thanks a lot, that’s really nice of you”, Adam greeted Sauli and hugged him tightly, as if he didn’t feel any awkward at all. Well, awkward wasn’t really the word to describe their relationship anyway, maybe more nervous in a good way. After all, they knew each other really well, even if they hadn’t seen each other for several months.  
  
“Welcome in to my ehh…temporary apartment”, Adam laughed and closed the door behind Sauli.   
The hotel room was luxurious, but obviously not as spacious as what Adam’s real apartment in LA was. Sauli took off his shoes and coat and Adam immediately noticed that his shoulders looked rounder and more muscular than before. Also, his hair seemed to be a bit blonder. It suited him well and Adam wondered how it would feel to run his fingers through Sauli’s hair.  
  
“So, how about popping open this one?” Sauli asked with the wine bottle still in his hand, smiling.  
  
“Sure, yeah, let me see if there are some glasses over here”, Adam said and looked in the cupboard next to the mini-fridge. He took two big glasses and turned back towards Sauli only to notice that he had already made himself comfortable on the big couch next to the window. Sauli quickly opened the bottle and poured some sparkling liquid into both glasses and gave Adam the other one. Adam sat next to him, not too close even if he did want to.  
  
“Allright, I would like to propose a toast…” Sauli began with a playful smirk and raised his glass. Adam started laughing and raised his as well, looking Sauli straight in the eyes.  
  
“No, but seriously, for you and another awesome concert with Queen”, said Sauli and the they both took a sip from their glasses. Sauli smacked his lips, tasting the wine and Adam playfully thanked him for the speech.

  


……

The two men started chatting about this and that while emptying the wine bottle, mostly updating each other about what was going on in their lives at the moment. Adam started feeling a lot more relaxed and his head was spinning a bit because of the wine. Every time Sauli talked, he couldn’t help but stare and admire the man’s beauty: his perfectly shaped lips, long eyelashes and his slim and toned arms.  
  
“So, how’s your love life then?” Sauli asked all of sudden. Adam was a bit startled by the question but smiled anyway. He had always loved Sauli’s straight-forwardness and honesty.  
  
“Well you know… There’s really no such thing in my life”, he answered and looked at the floor, the smile fading from his lips.  
  
“So we’re in the same boat then”, Sauli said and placed his hand on Adam’s shoulder. Adam stiffened immediately at the touch but at the same time he found it really nice and comforting to have Sauli touch him.  
  
“I guess so, yeah”, he nodded and turned his look towards Sauli again.  
Sauli lowered his hand and placed it on his lap. For a moment they both just stared at each other in silence. Adam could feel the chemistry between them, the lust to touch Sauli and undress him (which he was already doing with his eyes).  
  
Sauli licked his lips, he felt his heart pulsing faster just by looking at Adam’s gorgeous face. He could feel his cheeks getting all hot and red. He noticed that they had somehow moved closer to each other on the couch while sipping their wine and their thighs were touching.  
  
For Adam, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, but all of sudden he just couldn’t resist the urge any longer. He leaned in closer and placed his lips on Sauli’s. First very gently, feeling if Sauli was okay with it, but as the blonde didn’t pull away, their kiss grew more intense. Sauli moved his hand to Adam’s lap and started slowly stroking his thigh through the jeans. They continued kissing and Adam turned towards Sauli, putting his hands around the smaller man’s waist. Adam used his tongue to caress Sauli’s mouth and gently bit his lower lip, making Sauli moan silently.  
  
Suddenly Sauli pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. Adam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at Sauli, raising his brows.  
  
“We… I thought we were…just drinking wine and chatting. Fuck”, Sauli said. He took a big gulp from his glass, like if it was water.  
  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I just… You know, I’ve been fucking horny all day and seeing you reminded me of all the sexy times we’ve had together…” Adam replied and looked slightly embarrassed. How was he not able to control himself? Jeez, it was just the sexiest guy he’s ever been with, sitting next to him in a luxurious hotel room.  
  
“Baby…”, Sauli started softly. Adam hadn’t heard that from him in years, and his heart started beating faster.  
  
“…I want you too. I want your hard cock inside of me so bad”, he finished, and Adam looked at him surprised. He hadn’t expected that kind of reaction. Sauli smiled a bit smugly and pulled Adam closer to him, starting to kiss him passionately again. Adam moaned and let go of all thoughts, just focusing on how good the other one felt. Sauli pushed Adam on his back on the couch and continued kissing him, this time lower, nibbling on his earlobes and sucking on his neck. 

  


……

After a while they had both somehow managed to take off their shirts and move onto the double bed. They were rolling around, legs wrapped around each other, hands groping everywhere and kissing each other in all the possible places like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly Adam pinned Sauli down on is back, gripping his shoulders.  
  
“Take off your pants, I want to blow you”, Adam commanded, breathing heavily after all the kissing. Sauli raised his hips and Adam pulled off his jeans and the striped boxer shorts underneath. He tossed them on the floor and took off his own pants too. Adam gasped when he saw Sauli’s hard cock ready for action. It looked bigger than he had remembered. He started kissing Sauli again, first on the lips, then going lower, sucking on his nipples and licking his hard abs.  
  
“Looks like you’ve put on some muscle”, Adam said panting and looked up at Sauli’s face.  
  
“You don’t look bad yourself”, Sauli replied with a grin and grabbed Adam’s head, then pushed him back between his legs, this time closer to his cock. He saw Adam licking his lips and shivers went down his spine just thinking about Adam’s soft lips around his junk.  
  
Adam started sucking on Sauli’s cock, making wet sounds with his lips and at the same time stroking the balls with his hands. Sauli kept his hands in Adam’s hair all the time, mostly gently playing with his hair. Suddenly Sauli felt how Adam took his cock deep into his throat and Sauli instantly let out a loud moan (the people in the next room must’ve heard it), lifting his hips to get closer to the other man’s mouth.  
  
After a while Adam let Sauli’s cock slip out of his mouth with a loud smack.  
  
“Now it’s my turn to stick my dick where ever I want to”, he declared and looked at Sauli, squinting his eyes and licking his slightly swollen lips.  
  
“There should be some lube under the pillow”, Adam said. “Don’t ask, just grab it”, he added, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
  
Sauli flipped the pillow next to him and threw the tube to Adam. Adam didn’t hesitate, the sexual tension and arousal was clear between them. He applied some lube on his fingers and on Sauli’s pulsating cock. Adam let out a moan when he slowly started opening up Sauli’s hole with his fingers. He couldn’t clearly remember how it felt to be inside of him, but he knew it was going to be mind-blowing.  
  
After working with Sauli’s hole for a while, Adam applied some lube on his own cock and bent down to kiss Sauli on the lips.  
  
“Mmhh…Do you want it?” he asked with a raspy voice, although he already knew the answer. Sauli was breathing heavily and stroking his own cock at the same time.  
  
“Fuck yes, Adam, give it to me”, Sauli whispered and closed his eyes, ready to feel a mix of pain and pleasure. Adam smiled, he liked how Sauli’s Finnish accent came through very strongly sometimes.  
  
Adam slowly entered Sauli and both of them groaned in pleasure. Sauli felt really tight around Adam and he started thrusting deeper and harder. Sauli grunted and grabbed the mattress tightly. With his other hand he stroked himself with increasing speed. He could feel his whole body stiffen and his own naughty thoughts almost sent him off the edge. Here he was, being fucked hard by one of his best friends, his ex-boyfriend, the lead singer of one of the greatest rock bands of all time.  
  
All Adam could hear was the sound of his hips hitting Sauli’s ass and thighs as he was pounding harder and the moans escaping from both of them. He focused on how beautiful Sauli looked beneath him, with his face shiny with sweat and his eyes closed in pleasure. They didn’t say much to each other, every now and then Adam leaned down to kiss the blonde man passionately and sucked on his neck.  
  
Suddenly Sauli let out a loud “Ooohh!” and Adam could feel him tightening around his cock. Sauli started jerking off faster and he was almost squirming on the bed.  
  
“That’s right baby, let me see you come on your beautiful abs”, Adam huffed and noticed his dirty talk doing the trick; suddenly Sauli’s body jerked and he splattered cum all over his own stomach. Adam enjoyed the sight way too much, considering he had been horny all day, and he came with a loud moan almost immediately after Sauli. He thought it was incredibly hot to shoot his load inside of Sauli. Adam carefully pulled out and collapsed on top of Sauli, not giving a damn about the fact that the cum on Sauli’s stomach would make a mess.  
  
They both breathed heavily for a while, their bodies radiating heat. After a while Adam slumped down on his back next to Sauli on the bed.  
  
“That was… Well…Wow, this felt really good”, Adam said then. Sauli just hummed in agreement with his eyes closed. Adam looked at Sauli from the corner of his eye. Sauli looked calm and absolutely sexy with his toned, sweaty body and some drying cum on his abs.  
  
Suddenly Sauli opened his eyes and caught Adam staring at him. He cocked his eyebrow, like he was demanding an explanation to why Adam couldn’t tear his eyes off him. Adam chuckled and lifted his look up towards the ceiling again. Sauli slowly sat up on the edge of the bed and looked out of the window.  
  
“I think I need to take a shower. Do you mind?” he asked and looked at Adam with a tiny smile on his lips.  
  
“No, of course not. Go ahead”, Adam replied. “There should be two towels on the table, you can use the one closer to the sink”, he added as Sauli was walking towards the bathroom.

  


……

When Sauli had gone to the bathroom and closed the door, Adam sat on the edge of the bed and looked out of the window into the dark November night. He just stared for a while and tried to gather his thoughts. After a while Sauli’s figure appeared in the doorway. He was wearing just a towel around his hips and he had crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at Adam for a while and then came to sit next to him on the bed.  
  
Adam lifted his head from his hands and looked into Sauli’s eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” Sauli asked and put a hand on Adam’s lap. “You look quite worried.”  
  
“It’s… Uh…” started Adam but he couldn’t really find the right words. How could he say to Sauli everything he wanted to: that he didn’t want Sauli to leave, he wanted to take Sauli with him to the States and try to make their relationship work, that he wanted to kiss Sauli every day and have amazing sex, just like they had had a minute ago.  
  
“Please. Whatever it is, you can tell me”, Sauli encouraged and smiled a little.  
  
“Fuck, here we go again”, Adam thought by himself.  
  
“It’s just that I don’t think I can do all this, you know… have sex with you, without any feelings. I think I’m falling for you again”, Adam finally blurted out. There was a long silence. Sauli didn’t know what to say. It’s not that he didn’t like hearing what he had just heard.  
  
It was the fact that he felt exactly the same way about Adam.


End file.
